five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Informacje= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 – czwarta i prawdopodobnie ostatnia odsłona serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Została potwierdzona informacja o pojawieniu się nowej gry Scotta Cawthona, czyli czwartej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Na stronie twórcy zostały opublikowane obrazki informujące nas o postaciach, które występują w owej grze. Opis gry Koszmary i terror podążyły za tobą aż do twojego domu. W ostatnim rozdziale oryginalnej historii Five Nights At Freddy's musisz po raz kolejny obronić się przed Freddym Fazbearem, Chicą, Bonniem, Foxym i jeszcze gorszymi rzeczami ukrywającymi się w mroku. Grając jako dziecko, którego rola jest nieznana musisz wytrwać do godziny 6 rano poprzez patrzenie przez drzwi oraz odpieranie niechcianych "gości" którzy mogą pojawić się w szafie lub na łóżku. Jedynym narzędziem służącym do samoobrony jest twoja latarka. Będzie ona odstraszać potwory, które ukrywają się na końcu korytarza. Ale zachowaj ostrożność i nasłuchuj. Jeżeli coś jest już zbyt blisko, to błysk w jego oczach będzie ostatnim co zobaczysz.thumb|349 px Mechanika Tym razem nie mamy dostępnej maski ani panelu zakłóceń. Nie mamy także kamer, co wywołało burzliwą dyskusję wśród fanów gry. Jesteśmy dzieckiem i musimy chronić się przed Nightmare Animatronikami, które próbują wejść do naszego pokoju i nas dopaść. Jedyną obroną przed nimi są zamykane drzwi oraz latarka. W czasie gry możemy wykonywać różne czynności których nie dało się wykonać w poprzednich częściach. Możemy podbiegać i wyglądać przez drzwi, zaglądać do szafy i obracać się za siebie. Animatroniki mogą zaatakować nas z każdego z tych miejsc. Po podejściu do drzwi da się użyć latarki, co pozwoli odstraszyć animatroniki. Jeśli jednak po podejściu do drzwi słyszymy oddech, drzwi należy natychmiast zamknąć. Za nami, na łóżku gromadzą się "miśki" Nightmare Freddy'ego, które również trzeba odstraszać latarką. W szafie natomiast może pojawiać się Nightmare Foxy, który podobnie jak w Pirate Cove ma kilka pozycji, które zwiastują atak. Zaświecenie latarką gdy Foxy wygląda ze środka, spowoduje jego krzyk, choć nie jumpscare. Oprócz tego, przed każdą nocą oprócz pierwszej mamy minigierkę z Plushtrapem. Polega ona na zaświeceniu światła w momencie gdy Plushtrap zejdzie z krzesełka i stanie dokładnie na X. Na wykonanie minigry mamy 60 sekund, od czwartej nocy 30. Jeśli minigra się nie uda, nic się nie stanie, jeśli natomiast się uda, następną noc zaczniemy od godziny 2:00, zamiast od 12:00 (jednak działa to tylko na pierwszą próbę przejścia nocy). Data Premiery Gra była planowana na wydanie 31 października, jednak Scott z okazji rocznicy powstania FNAF1 postanowił wydać pełną wersję 8 sierpnia. Pełna wersja gry wyszła jednak na Steamie 24 lipca. Animatroniki W grze występuje 8 przeciwników: * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Fredbear * Plushtrap * Nightmare Cupcake * Nightmare |-|Teasery= 5-Nights-at-Freddys-The-Final-Chapter-720x480.jpg 4 (1).jpg 4-1.jpg 4-2.jpg Teaser.jpg O kur....jpg PlushTrap.jpg '' |-|Ciekawostki= *Oficjalne imiona animatroników od 1 do 4 to : Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, natomiast animatronik występujący w 6 teaserze nazywa się Nightmare Fredbear. *Teoria że w Fnaf4 wystąpi Springtrap jest nieprawdziwa. Zamiast niego jest Plushtrap, który jest do niego podobny. Lecz wiele osób jeszcze sądzi że w DLC (które wyjdzie w Halloween) Scott doda Springtrapa. *Na każdym obrazku (oprócz 5 teasera z kapeluszem) jest napis ,,Nightmare" oraz ,,Was it me?" (nie wliczając Nightmare Freddy'ego, na którym nie ma napisu "Was it me ?") *Babeczka także ma zęby, co może oznaczać, iż ona też była animatronikiem. *Nie sprawdziły się teorie, że Foxy będzie miał 4 rzędy zębów, oraz że będzie ślepy. *Napis "Was it me?" prawdopodobnie odnosi się do " The Bite of '87 ". Jednak, po wyjściu gry okazało się, że chodzi o zamordowanie pierwszego dziecka. *W porównaniu do Chici i Bonnie'ego, Foxy ma napis "Or me?" ('''pl. ''Czy ja?). To oznacza, że nie będzie prawdopodobnie animatroników z podpisem związanych z The Bite Of '87, ale na teaserze z 6 animatronikiem jest napis "Or was it me" ('pl. Czy może to byłem ja)'' bez pytajnika. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Freddy'ego czerwieni, jest zielonkawy, i można zauważyć, że nie ma prawego ucha. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Bonnie'ego niebieskiego także jest zielonkawy i ma pięć palców tak jak Springtrap. **Po wyjściu FNAF 4 okazało się, że chodzi o zabicie pierwszego dziecka poprzez zgniecienie głowy, czego dokonał FredBear * Na kafelkach koło kapelusza widać odbicie szczęki (najprawdopodobniej należącej do animatronika z 6 teaseru), a także napis: "PROPERTY OF FR..............ER" . * Animatronik z szóstego teasera jest animatronikiem z teasera z kapeluszem i muszką. * W kodzie źródłowym strony Scotta jest nazwa ,,gsfecfbs". Jeśli to odszyfrujemy szyfrem Cezara to wyjdzie ,,FREDBEAR", co może wyjaśniać, że animatronik z szóstego teasera nazywa się N. Fredbear. * Nightmare Freddy jest podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera. * Teaser z Nightmare Foxy'm obalił najwięcej teorii odnośnie gry. * Teaser z PlushTrapem jest drugim, który nie ma daty (pierwszym jest teaser z kapeluszem). Być może jest spowodowane to tym, że Scott już skończył grę i wyjdzie wcześniej niż w Halloween. Tak samo było z drugą częścią gry. * Niektórzy mówią też, że skoro będzie Update do Five Nights at Freddy's 4, to wersja wydana 8 sierpnia będzie jedynie wersją demonstracyjną. Jednak te teorie zostały obalone, gdyż zarówno demo jak i pełna wersja wyszły 24 lipca. * Scott oficjalnie potwierdził, że będziemy grać dzieckiem. *Co ciekawe coś podobnego do Mangle pojawia się w głównej minigierce po przejściu 1 nocy. *Kiedy rozjaśnimy jeden z obrazków na stronie Scott'a "The End" zmieni się na "The End?" Prawdopodobnie to nie jest ostatnia część FNaF'a. *Foxy, Chica i Bonnie zachowują się tak samo jak w pierwszej części gry - odpowiednikiem Kurtyny za którymi przebywał Foxy jest tu szafa, natomiast Bonnie i Chica pojawiają się od tych samych stron co ich odpowiedniki w FNaF 1. *Plushtrap ma taką samą teksture jak animatroniki z FnaF 1. Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Części gry Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Fnaf 4 Kategoria:Trailer Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Nightmare Animatroniki